


A Gift

by snowblowingoverafieldofdeath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASOS Spoilers, ASoIaF Kink Meme, Angst, Gen, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowblowingoverafieldofdeath/pseuds/snowblowingoverafieldofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel It watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "After the Red Wedding, Grey Wind's head is sewn onto Robb's body. And Robb's head is brought to Theon - a gift from Ramsay to his Reek."

He could feel It watching him.

“You’ve been so good lately, Reek,” his master had cooed at him, an evil glint in his colorless eyes. “Such a good pet. So I’ve brought you something. A present, of sorts.”

He had been hoping it was food, or possibly a bath. He hated smelling, hated being covered in filth. And he was so hungry . . . But when Ramsay had dropped the bloody bag in front of him, he had suddenly been afraid.

“Don’t you want your present?” Ramsay’s voice had turned to ice as he scrambled back, away from the bag and the blood. “After all the trouble I went through to get it for you.” Ramsay tsked and reached for the bag once more, reaching inside.

And then Ramsay had pulled It out of the bag. 

A noise had left his throat, something between a horrified scream and heartbroken sob. He had scrambled back more, shrinking against the cold stone wall of his cell when he had run out of room. “No…”

“No?” Ramsay’s cold smile had been even more chilling to see than those lifeless, staring blue eyes. “No? You will learn to like it, then.” His master had dropped It there, then, and had left.

He could feel It watching him. Staring. Judging. Blaming.

This is your fault, It seemed to say. This never would have happened if you hadn’t betrayed me.

He didn’t know how long he sat there for, with It staring at him. It seemed like ages. But he found himself moving closer to It, after a while. He moved slowly, though he knew It couldn’t hurt him. He reached out to touch It, his hand trembling more violently than he thought possible.

First, he touched the hair; the thick auburn curls that were now caked with dry blood. Then he trailed his fingertips down the cold skin of the cheek to brush lightly against the red beard that had grown since the last time he had seen . . . He slid his fingers over blue lips that were slightly parted, half expecting to feel the warm breath. Along the strong jaw to cup the other cold cheek almost tenderly.

He stared back now, into It’s lifeless blue eyes. Eyes that had been so full of life, so full of confidence the last time he had seen them. Eyes that had once looked on him fondly as a friend and a brother. It started to blur; it was only then he realized he was crying. 

He leaned down slowly and pressed his own cracked lips to It’s cold forehead for a moment, moving his hand to gently shut the eyelids.

“Forgive me, Robb.”

Theon curled up beside the head of his former king, friend, and brother, and he wept.


End file.
